tales_of_ataraxiafandomcom-20200213-history
Marie 'Y15T0' Kuroi
'General Information': Marie is the first artificial human created by Yugure Amethys. During the creation, Marie's body was filled with trace amounts of Taint to see the infection play out in real time. At the end of the creation, Yugure made a random soul inhabit Marie. Marie has been studying Thaumcraft to better understand herself and her new surroundings, though she wishes she could go outside instead of staying in the labs. During her dreams, Marie discovered she used to be an adventurous girl called Yoake Onisu, who died when she was 15 years old. Basic stats: *Nickname: The First Clone *Codename: Y15T0 *Physical age: 19 years *Soul age: 15 years *Birthday: 26 March *Species: Artificial Human *Height: 1.58 meters *Occupations: **Test Subject Possessions: Marie has obtained many tools from Thaumaturgy, but these are the tools she mainly uses: Sword of the Zephyr: This Aer imbued sword is able to change the flow of the winds. This is mostly used to cause levitation and deflect incoming projectiles. Thaumium capped Silverwood wand: To direct the magical energy, Marie has created a wand, capable of storing high amounts of Vis (magical energy). Thaumic Wand Foci: These foci are the conduits of the magical energy held in the Silverwood wand. Depending on the focus equipped, these magical forces can be used for healing or destruction. Marie uses the foci mostly for testing purposes. Appearance: Marie has pale skin like Yugure. On the left side of her face and her neck, you can see the contamination of taint clearly. Marie also has dark circles under her tainted red eyes, though it is unknown what caused this. Marie has long black hair, which is tied into a ponytail and hangs over her shoulder. Her hair is also positioned over the right half of her face, causing only one of her red eyes to be seen. Marie usually wears a lab coat. Marie also has a brooch on her lab coat with a piece of onyx on it. Abilities: Thaumic Knowledge: Marie has spent her whole, short life studying the Thaumic Arts. A form of magic similar to alchemy which studies the world. With it, Marie has control over simple elemental magic, but can also use it for effects relating to supernatural effects, like telekinetic powers and teleportation. These powers take up Vis magic from her wand, but she has plenty to go around. Respawn: Marie's creator Yugure has discovered a way to beat death, by moving one's soul into a new body once the old one dies. This new is identical to the soul's body at the moment she discovered the knowledge. This mechanism also manages to bring all Marie's equipment and luggage over to the new body, but it is not known how she achieved this. Yugure has only allowed her YT creations and Megumi Safaia to use this mechanic. Relationships: Yugure Amethys: Marie's creator. Marie seems to be non-hostile towards Yugure, even viewing Yugure as a friend. Marie often helps Yugure with Thaumic experiments. Sebi 'Y16T0.5' Kurai: Fellow YT. Sebi is the second YT created. She doesn't make contact with anyone, including Marie. Paru 'Y17T5' Kureisu: Fellow YT. Paru is the third YT created. While she's in her normal childlike personality, she plays with Marie often, possibly even seeing her as a mother figure, but when she switches personality, she tends to leave Marie alone. Chousen 'Y18T10' Alexandurai: Fellow YT. Chousen was the fourth and last YT created. Chousen sees Marie as the only person she can trust, because of the Taint bond. (Marie is infected too, but to a lesser degree.) Category:Characters